


Star in the Sky

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Conjunx Endura, Cute, Emotional, Kidnapping, M/M, Slice of Life, Violence, alternative universe, fluffly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: What do a miner, a dock worker (and future activist) and  a scientist have in common? Nothing, isn't it? But incredible as it seems these three ended up becoming great friends after meeting in a bar. The scientist married one of them but who was left out didn't like it at all...
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (one sided), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Orion Pax View

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank @WarmMugOfTea not only for being the Beta of this fic but also for helping me with the ideas for it and I would like to invite everyone to read the fics on her account.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this crazy idea of fic that I had out of nowhere! ~ ヾ (＾ ∇ ＾)

As always Maccadam's Bar was full, meaning Mechs of all different creeds would have to sit together to enjoy the energon concoctions made by Maccadam himself, which were the best on all of Cybertron.

A scientist, a miner, and a dock worker shared the same table while waiting for their energon. The scientist was a seeker. He was light silver with hints of red and blue in places, his eyes resembling rubies. The other two were Grounders both were tall and had sapphire optics. One was blue and red while the other was a sleet grey.

The blue mech red was the first to start a conversation, and in a short time, the three were speaking and continued to talk even when their drinks arrived. They laughed and had fun with each other's different ways of thinking and told their stories.

Starscream was a scientist and the first Seeker to graduate from the Iacon Academy and become a professor and scientist at the Academy. Orion Pax, the red and blue Grounder, was a dock worker very naive but had big dreams. Megatronus, the all grey bot, was a simple miner, just hoping to get by.

The three came from such different worlds but became fast friends so much that, every week, they met at Maccadam's to talk and laugh together. It was like that for a long time, and it was no different until one day when Orion Pax took advantage of times Starscream would arrive later due to his workflow in the laboratory to talk alone with Megatronus.

Orion took a big sip of his drink and looked at Megatronus and unveiled that he planned to declare his love to Starscream and wanted to know if everything would be okay for him. What Orion Pax didn't know was that Megatronus also had feelings for him.  
He decided to keep quiet thinking that Starscream would not reciprocate Orion's feelings since he was confident that the scientist would want to remain friends with the dock worker. He supported Orion Pax to move forward with his confession.

When Starscream arrived and sat where they were, the night went on like any other time, but this time Orion offered to take Starscream back to the Academy. Orion Pax waved goodbye to Megatronus, and the grey bot raised his glass in response. Megatronus, when he saw the two of them leaving together, said nothing and drank his energon in one sip and asked for another, extra strong, he didn't like the idea of being jealous. But he was confident that Starscream held no feelings for Orion.

He was wrong.

The following week Starscream and Orion Pax arrived together, Megatronus seeing this did not like it. And he liked it even less when the Seeker revealed that the two had started going out together. Megatronus closed his hand tightly under the table while Orion went to the bar to ask Maccadam for Starscream's favourite drink and get him another one. Starscream was happy, and from the look he had when he saw Orion ordering drinks, it was clear that he loved him.

Again, Megatronus didn't say what he really felt and just raised his glass toasting the two of them and making them happy together. The night went on as usual, with laughter and conversation. Starscream glued himself to Orion, and every so often they exchanged quick kisses. Megatronus managed to hide the contempt he felt for Orion Pax and continued smiling at both and listening. Orion now spent more time as an activist asking for equal rights and how Starscream supported him since Seekers did not have many rights as they were considered dumb. He only gained his status by Intelligence and Willpower. From this conversation, he realized that will and wit could get him what he wanted.

It didn't take long for the names of Megatronus and Orion Pax to become well known. Stories of how they both struggled to make Cybertron a better place for all bots circulated until they were both called by Ultra Magnus of the High Council as one of them would be the holder of the Leadership Matrix. Starscream accompanied the two but was waiting outside as he could not enter. The Seeker paced back and forth, wanting to know if they were okay until the huge doors opened and the two mechs left. Orion Pax was chosen by the Matrix and was now called Optimus Prime.

Starscream was super happy and hugged the new Prime exchanged glances and a nod. They decided to tell Megatronus that they were going to become Conjunx Endura. His hatred and jealousy only increasing, his denial of the Matrix had broken a threshold.  
Optimus informed that the ceremony would be at Maccadam's in a few cycles. Megatronus smiled and said he would be there, but he never appeared.

Megatronus didn't go to their weekly meeting at Maccadam's. The messages that Optimus and Starscream sent went ignored. The bot had disappeared.

Time passed, and Starscream was waiting for their first sparkling, Optimus couldn't be happier. The Seeker frequently went to the small medical clinic, to consult a bot named Ratchet, a medic and the clinic's owner. Rumours that a gladiator wanted to start a revolution because changes were not made fast enough went around. Although the sparkling was his priority, Starscream couldn't help but worry about it.

Time stopped for no-bot, and Optimus was pacing outside the door of Ratchet's clinic. Starscream started to feel pain the day before and had been with Ratchet for hours, and he didn't know what was going on with his Conjunx Endura because Starscream had closed the bond, as not to worry Optimus. The young Prime saw Ratchet leave and come to him. Sparkling had been born a little ahead of time, but even so, it was healthy along with Starscream.

Bumblebee, that was the name chosen for the little one. It was so small that it easily fitted into Optimus' huge hands. He and Starscream couldn't be happier. But the happiness lasted only a few years, the rumours proved to be real, the gladiator turned out to be Megatronus, now called Megatron and he had started not a revolution, but a war.

Starscream held Bumblebee in his arms, wailing because of the noise outside, Optimus was with them and tried to take them to a safe place. Starscream didn't want to fly. He couldn't take his sparkling in the air because Bumblebee was a Grounder and he didn't want to distance himself from his Conjunx so they ran as far as they could towards Ratchet's clinic where the medic was waiting with an escape ship. But before they could cross it, it started to collapse. Starscream shoved Bumblebee into Optimus arms before he fell. He tried to transform, but a piece of the bridge dropped onto the Seeker.

Optimus felt his Conjunx's pain and looked behind him, Starscream was gone. The Prime tried to return and look for the other, but Ratchet grabbed him and threw him inside the aircraft.

The Ark took off, leaving Cybertron behind. Optimus fell to the floor, holding and hugging Bumblebee who was crying and screaming for his Carrier. Optimus could no longer feel Starscream for their bond. He felt nothing of the Seeker and, for the first and last time, Optimus Prime cried.

Optimus Prime woke up abruptly from his recharge, still vivid images of what happened four millennia ago still plagued him at times. The feeling of guilt he had never left, but the war continued. Now on Planet Earth, and he had a team to lead. Optimus quelled his emotions and left his quarters and headed towards his team. The Autobots continued to battle the Decepticons.


	2. Megatronus View

Megatronus got the last empty table at Maccadam's. The bar filled up quickly, so he was lucky to find a table that didn't have at least five others sitting at it. His luck didn't stay as another bot sat down, both were silent. Maccadam then appeared saying that one more was going to stay at the table with them, he was not at all happy, he was going to complain until he saw the other bot.

It was the first time Megatronus had seen a Seeker, being a miner and spending most of his time underground digging he never thought he could see one, let alone one with a face as thin and delicate as he had. Megatronus wanted to know more about the Seeker. The other Grounder started to talk, most likely also interested in the flier, and soon conversation flowed between them.

One night turned many, and Megatronus found himself increasingly enchanted by the Starscream and, more and more willing to get rid of Orion Pax, the other Grounder. He was making the innocent Seeker believe he was an activist and the Seeker was falling for it! Tired of seeing the scientist being deceived and paying more attention to Orion than he did, he decided to join the same game, and it didn't take long for Megatronus to see Orion Pax as his rival.

Megatronus was bigger, stronger, and he had the idea of making a Cybertron more efficient and faster it was much better than Orion's "equality" idea. Ever-increasingly, his name gained fame among Cybertron. Then the blue and red Grounder informed him that he would confess to Starscream, his Seeker! Megatronus was very careful not to attack him right there, but he thought better of it, he knew the innocent and cute scientist, would never want anything to do with Orion, he allowed it.

That night he had drunk more than usual to appease the anger he felt. It didn't work, he just felt angrier, and the situation got worse when the next meeting, Starscream said that he and Orion Pax were going out together. Megatronus hurt his hand so hard that he used it to close it. Orion didn't deserve the Seeker! The Seeker was his and nobody else's! His anger only increased with each kiss Starscream give Orion. The poor Seeker fell for the lies of that, that disgusting, fast-moving activist!

But that was all going to change. The Matrix of Leadership was looking for a new recipient. Ultra Magnus had called them in as potential candidates, and Megatronus was sure that he would be the chosen one, after all, Orion Pax was weaker than he. He would come out victorious and have Starscream for himself. He would be a Prime!

It didn't happen. The Matrix chose Orion and not him. Optimus Prime was his new name, Megatronus could not feel more wronged than that moment, but his patience broke when Starscream and the new Prime said that the two would be Conjunx Endura; they invited him to the ceremony. The audacity of the new Prime! To rub in his face that he had lost everything that was rightfully for him! Megatronus did nothing, just said he would be there but, in fact, he never came.

Megatronus decided that he would have everything that was his right in one way or another, so he abandoned the job of being a simple miner and joined the clandestine struggles known as Pits. He would become a famous warrior, for Starscream.

He gave himself a new name, Megatron, and from that moment on, he stopped responding to the calls that Optimus and Starscream made to him. He would become famous, everyone would know his name, everyone would respect him, and he could show the scientist that Optimus Prime had deceived him.

It didn't take long for Megatron to become famous in the fighting arena where he increasingly gained followers and admirers. That's when he started talking about revolution, he had the necessary followers and armaments and attacked at the most joyous moment in Iacon. And without mercy, he bombed the city with his objective clear; he wanted war.

Megatron was walking through the ruins of Iacon when he saw a ship start to leave the city and, noticed that Optimus Prime was being pushed into the aircraft by a bot. He was holding something but Megatron couldn't see what it was, it didn't matter for him. He ran to the craft to prevent her departure because he was sure that Starscream would be with him. Megatron was not fast enough; the aircraft was gone.

Megatron screamed in anger and punched the remains of a pedestal. When he noticed a noise, it seemed to be falling stones and went to the place to find out. He found Starscream under the rocks, in stasis due to his injuries. Megatron could not contain his smile, Optimus Prime had escaped alone and left the Seeker behind.

Megatron destroyed the stones and took the wounded Seeker in his arms. The damage was extensive, especially in the wings. He would get a doctor to take care of his Seeker, then he would kill Optimus Prime and boast to the scientist saying how he was a war hero, and Starscream would choose him. The leader of the revolution then took his prize to his aircraft and base. The smile didn't leave his face.

Megatron woke up from recharge. It would be another typical day as a Decepticon leader. After taking his energon, he went towards the Third in Command his army, Shockwave's laboratory. The two greeted each other quickly with a nod. The warlord walked to a capsule in the back of the lab and put his servo on the glass,

"Soon ..."


	3. Present Day

The Autobots were very grateful to the human friends they made. After all, without their help, they might have been caught by their enemies. Although, in the beginning, it was unintentional since the bots revealed themselves to humans. Optimus saw this as a good thing as they had new allies. Even if they only had two adults. Fowler, a government agent that cleaned up their messes after their battles with the Decepticons. And Nurse June darby who was there to keep an eye on her son.

Most of the team had bonded with a human child. Arcee had a teenage boy named Jack, who was the oldest. Bulkhead with Miko, a rambunctious girl with pink streaks in her hair and a love for rock and roll. And Bumblebee had Raf, a small boy of whos knowledge of computers was unmatched. Cliffjumper had not taken a partner but occasionally gave June a ride to her house or the hospital. Ratchet mostly stayed at the base, preferring to provide support to the team.

On a quiet day, Miko, Rafael, and Jack were riding on the highway, the boys on bicycles and the young girl on a skateboard. They were racing because back at Autobot base they had nothing to do but listen to Ratchet and Optimus talking to Fowler about possible plans with the rest of the team. 

They played until they spotted a Vehicon in his alt mode moving away from the highway and they decided to follow him.   
The Vehicon did not go far, travelling an abandoned mine where more Vehicons removed pink crystals and placed them in a large metal cart where another Vehicon would come and push it towards a ground bridge.

The three had used it before on several occasions and knew it was safe, so Miko wasted no time going through the portal to find out what she had on the other side her friends following in suit. 

Jack, realized where he was, took them both by the shoulder and made them bend down. The three were now in the Shockwave's laboratory and quickly sought shelter under the large metal table nearby.

The Vehicons left the crystals in a part of the laboratory and then returned to the portal to harvest more and repeat the process. Miko was taking photos using her cell phone when Megatron entered the scene. The three were quieter than trapped rats, but the pink-streaked girl continued taking pictures and film the area.

Megatron removed his hand from the capsule there and went towards Shockwave. Rafael looked at the container, which had small clouds forming around it.

"Whatever Megatron is keeping inside that capsule it must be important because it is being kept at such low temperatures," Raf said, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"I bet it's not good" Jack mused as he watched Miko take pictures capsule after filming Megatron taking his hand off of it, zooming in as far as her device would go.

"It looks like he keeps someone in there frozen. Is that possible?"

"Well, technically it is possible to freeze a person but we don't have enough good technology to bring them back after the freeze," Raf said

"I bet they have" Miko replied

"Science stuff aside, we have to get out of here before Megatron notices us!" Jack spoke as he pushed his friends towards the portal but had to stop when Knockout entered

Megatron glared at the red bot and seized the datapad he held from his hand, looking closely at the data until he launched the huge datapad close to where human children were hiding. The warlord then seized the medic by the neck. 

"How come you can't do it?? !!"

"As I said before, erk, I don't have enough knowledge to- fix it. It's beyond my capabilities as a doctor,"

Megatron grunted loudly, and he let go of the doctor.

Knockout put his hand on his neck that now had Megatron's handprint on the cables,

"The good news is that the Seeker's vital signs are good and it doesn't look like he's going to go out of Stasis mode as long as we keep him frozen,"

Without looking at Knockout, Megatron motioned for the doctor to leave. Shockwave looked at Megatron now as if asking permission to speak. The leader gave another hand motion to let the scientist talk, "Knockout is inept. The Autobot's physician is competent."

The children now exchanged glances with each other and Megatron moved his attention to his Third in Command,

"Ratchet is one of the best doctors in existence. He can fix the Seeker."

"Indeed ... he can ..." Megatron smirked,

"Shockwave, ask Soundwave to get a group of Eradicons to capture the Autobot doctor. I want him as fast as possible !!"

Shockwave nodded and called the SIC.

Upon hearing this, Rafael, Miko, and Jack ran back to the ground bridge. Before they could enter, they were almost crushed by a Vehicon who nearly stepped on them as he left the portal to deliver more crystals. In a shock, the Vehicon fell over and dropped the crystals he was holding. The noise caught the attention of Megatron and Shockwave who saw the children trying to enter the portal.

Megatron immediately released an order for the Vehicons to catch them, but Miko had already called Bulkhead. It wasn't long before the Autobots showed up at the mine and started a fight right there.

Bumblebee took the three and entered the portal back to the base, Optimus along with Arcee and Cliffjumper covered him. Bulkhead took advantage of the confusion and stole the metal cars with energon,l Optimus gave the order to retreat. Cliffjumper shot at some crystals that exploded, creating a small chain reaction, blowing up the Decepticon mine.

Later, on the Autobot base. The children were kneeling on the floor being scolded not only Optimus Prime but also Agent Fowler, both lecturing them for their recklessness,

"But thanks to them, we got all that energy!" Bulkhead said, shutting up after he saw the glares Optimus and Fowler gave him,

"And not only that! We found out that Megatron is after Ratchet!" Jack took the opportunity to speak

"I took pictures and videos, it can help,"

Arcee took Miko's cell phone and plugged it into Ratchets computer,   
"What do the Decepticons want with me?" Ratchet uttered while looking at the images,

"I think it was something about a Se ... Seeku ... sekiu ..." Jack trying to remember the name,

"Seeker, It was something about a Seeker." Raf helped his friend to remember

Upon hearing this word, Optimus and Bumblebee's attention went to the children, as did Ratchet, who was now working faster to improve the images contained in the young woman's pink cell phone.

Ratchet typed in codes quickly, making the photos clearer until the shape in the capsule was visible. 

Ratchet's eyes opened wide when he saw what was inside.


	4. The Seeker

Ratchet rebooted his optics several times to make sure what he saw was real,

"Optimus ..." Ratchet spoke almost in a whisper,

Optimus continued talking to human children, or rather, scolding them because of the risk they had taken,

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke again, in a slightly louder tone

Optimus, again, left him unanswered and continued to give lessons to the children who now, began to feel guilty for what they did,

"Optimus !!!" Ratchet now practically shouted to get the attention of his friend,

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus turned to see what his friend wanted. Ratchet left the screen showing the image of what the capsule contained.

Optimus immediately forgot about the children and Agent Fowler and put all his attention the bot that appeared on the picture. Optimus slowly walked to Ratchet not taking his eyes off the image, seeming not to believe what he saw. The leader Autobot touched the picture with his servo, delicately.

The rest of the group did not understand what was going on with Optimus. They were even more confused when Bumblebee noticed who was in the image and immediately ran to Optimus moving the door wings on his back as tears started to come out of his optics.

Ratchet now soothed Bumblebee who seemed to be hyperventilating and made the young scout sit on the floor.

"Breathe slowly Bee, big exvents, calm your spark."

Bumblebee only calmed down when Optimus noticed that he was in shock and took his attention off the image to stay with the yellow bot and help him calm down. Bumblebee felt soothed by when he felt Optimus's hand on his helm.

"I'm fine, Optimus ... I'm fine ..." Bumblebee wipes his eyes and stands up again "I'm just happy. He's ... he's alive !!" the yellow bot then embraced Optimus in a tight hug which the leader reciprocated.

"Yes, he is alive" Although on the outside it seemed he did not feel the same happiness as the young scout, was beaming under his mask,

"Could you explain to us who this bot is?" Arcee asked,

"He's Starscream, he's ..." Optimus ve Ratchet doing a little nod with his head "... he's a Seeker I know,"

Bumblebee separated from Optimus' embrace and was about to say something but remained silent when Ratchet quickly puts his hand on his shoulder, already understanding the situation.

"A Seeker? I thought they were wiped out when Vos got bombed"

"I thought so too, Bulkhead. We all did." Optimus looked at the image again

Ratchet looks at the image "At least now I know why the Decepticons want me."

Everyone's attention turned to the medic,

"Knockout doesn't have enough experience to treat a Seeker, which explains why they put him in Stasis freezing him. They want to capture me so I can fix him."

"Absolutely not! Ratchet you are vital to the cause! We will not let the Decepticons catch you! If they want you to fix this Seeker it is because they plan to use him for war!"

"I agree, Cliffjumper is right."

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged looks until the leader returned to his normal stance "We will not let the Decepticons get close to Ratchet. Do not worry, Arcee." Now it was Bumblebee who looked incredulously at Optimus Prime

"Today has been a long day and a lot has happened. You are all dismissed."

One by one, the Autobots went to their quarters. Fowler removed the children as it was his day to take them back. Bumblebee stomped back furious, not even looking at the Prime.

When Optimus Prime saw that he was alone with Ratchethe took a long breath and put his hand on his helmet. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Ratchet just stood still, beside him, said nothing. 

"I should have looked for him more! I should have insisted more!" 

"We were desperate, Optimus. What happened was not your fault, there was no way for you to know."

"I should have known! I should have felt it through our bond !!"

"If Starscream had been in Stasis since the moment of that accident, you wouldn't have been able to feel him. Especially if Megatron captured him and made him stay in Stasis as appears to be the case."

Upon hearing the name of his rival, Optimus looked at his friend for a long time. He knew the medic was right. Optimus pulled himself together, "Thank you, old friend."

Ratchet patted young Prime on the back. "I have a plan, but you will have to trust me Optimus, more than you ever did before,"

" I always will, Ratchet."

"Good. Now go rest and have a good recharge. Tomorrow we'll see what we can do."

Optimus said goodbye to Ratchet and headed to his quarters, the image of Starscream still fresh in his processor.

Ratchet went back to his workplace, and took some equipment and hid it in his subspace. Ratchet also took an invention he had been working on for a while a small black box. He placed inside his chest and left the Autobot base alone.


	5. Rescue

Ratchet had a plan he just was not sure how to execute it. That part ended up being resolved when he was attacked by a group of Vehicons, Too bad he forgot the part where he got captured as Ratchet looked at the deactivated Vehicons on the ground,

"Old habits die hard,"

But, luckily for him (or unluckily), a Ground Bridge opened near him, and Soundwave came out. Ratchet had to fight the Decepticon but, in the end, he was eventually captured and was taken by the lilac bot to Nemesis. The first part of the plan completed.

Ratchet was now in front of Megatron, kneeling on the floor with stasis cuffs on his wrists and Soundwave right behind him his tentacles out. Any move that Ratchet made, promptly the SIC would respond.

"I don't know what your plan is Megatron, but know that Optimus will not fall for it! '' Ratchet knew how to act well.

Megatron laughed and grabbed Ratchet by the neck and dragged him down the halls "At the moment I don't care about your pathetic leader, Autobot" Megatron stood in front of Shockwave's lab door, and put the Master Code in and threw Ratchet inside.

Ratchet took a few breathes and looked around to see where he was. He soon noticed the presence of Shockwave and the capsule beside him, "Whatever you want from me, I won't do it!" the medic yelled.

Megatron smiled, and with his foot, he kicked Ratchet, "Oh ... but you will or your dear companions will suffer the consequences ... at this time they must be looking for you everywhere, disoriented and worried about you, and will be easy targets,"

Megatron was not lying. When everyone woke up from the recharge and did not find Ratchet at the base, Optimus sent a search party after him, leaving in pairs. Ratchet had no sign of his communication, possibly because Soundwave blocked it. That was one of the risks that existed in Ratchet's plan.

"If I do what you want, do you promise to leave my companions alone?"

"It will depend on your ability, doctor,"

Ratchet bit his lower lip. He knew that Megatron was not going to do as he asked. The warlord was a lying, murderous psychopathic bot, but he held his emotions and followed his plan.

‘’What do you want me to do?"

Megatron smiles and shows the capsule where the Seeker was "I want you to put him online again, in perfect condition."

Ratchet made an effort to demonstrate that he was in shock when he saw a Seeker inside the capsule "How is that possible? Seekers went extinct in the bombings of Vos,"

"This one is special. Just do your part. Knockout will help you with whatever is necessary,"

The doctor Decepticon had just entered, possibly just called to attend there via internal communication.

"Shockwave will stay too, for security, obviously" Megatron would not leave Ratchet alone with his Seeker, and he didn't trust Knockout much either.

The leader Decepticon then left with Soundwave. Shockwave went back to doing his homework in the lab and Knockout just stared at the Autobot with his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I admit that I'm curious to know if you are everything you say you are. Fixing this Seeker will not be an easy task,"

Ratchet grunted and walked to the capsule and opened it, surprised by the extent of the damage. The damage to the left-wing left it barely hanging on. There were clear signs of crushing, and the seeker's spark was not very stable according to the machines connected to it. It would be days, maybe weeks of work.

However, Ratchet could not treat him here, so he had an idea.

"Knockout, do you have a datapad?"

The red bot gives him a look, "What do you want with a datapad?"

"This Seeker's injuries are extensive, I will need better tools and some medication. See if you can get everything listed here," Ratchet returns the datapad to Knockout, but it was Shockwave who took the datapad and now analyzed the list. There were only medical tools and orders,

"I will get the order. Knockout stay with the Autobot."

Shockwave exits the lab by locking the door with his code leaving them both inside. Ratchet planned to get Knockout out and create a distraction for Shockwave, but it turned out better than imagined.

"Knockout, could you take the handcuffs off me? I won't be able to work while I'm handcuffed"

"I will not fall for that,"

"Look, we're locked in here. Soundwave has disabled my weapons and I need to touch the Seeker to feel if his Spark is as stable as the machines say it is. Even though it is stasis and kept at low temperatures I still need to know if the reading is correct,"

Knockout pondered, what Ratchet said made sense and, thinking it was okay, he removed his handcuffs. The Autobot hid his laughter and went to the Seeker and placed him sitting, still in the capsule, as if to feel his Spark and see possible damage to the back and then, out of nowhere, Ratchet removed the small black box from his chest and triggered it.

Nothing happened.

Ratchet began to felt a small dread that grew into a panic when Knockout suspected something and started to approach him. Ratchet was now hitting the black box, and it made a noise. 

Now the Decepticon approached to Ratchet and the Seeker. The last thing he saw was Ratchet embracing the Seeker while the two were swallowed by the portal, before being knocked out by an explosion.

Megatron entered the lab with Shockwave after hearing the explosion and found Knockout unconscious on the ground, a little hurt by the blast. There was no sign of the Autobot and much less of the Seeker.

At the Autobot base, Optimus Prime was very concerned about the disappearance of Ratchet. The rest of the team that had recently returned and with no news from Ratchet. Miko, Raf and Jack also helped in the searches, seeing on the internet if they could get any image of the old ambulance when, out of nowhere, a small blue and green portal opened in the middle of the base. Everyone was in an attack position when the portal spat Ratchet and the Seeker he held.

"What a long ride ..." Ratchet was a little dizzy,

"Ratchet !!" Optimus went to him as well as the others who had now put down their weapons. Upon hearing his name, Ratchet took to his senses,  
"Not now, Optimus! I need to take Starscream medical wing!" the doctor got up with the Seeker in his arms and ran to the medical wing and locked the door. Time was essential as he could wake up from stasis if his body temperature increased.

Several days passed and with no sign of Ratchet leaving the medical wing, everyone was concerned, especially Optimus and Bumblebee. Miko looked at the Prime who continued to do his duties as an Autobot leader, especially now that Megatron had stepped up attacks against them.

"He's hiding something," the young woman couldn't conclude what she thought because Ratchet left the medical wing, he wiped his hands that contained some energy with a cloth and closed the door behind him

"I think you guys want an explanation, don't you?"

"You bet, Ratchet! You left and disappeared for hours and then reappeared out of nowhere and with a Seeker in hand and, even before we could say anything, you locked yourself in the medical wing !!" Arcee was furious, along with the rest of the team,

"What you did was dangerous, old friend,"

"I said I had a plan Optimus, I asked you to trust me,"

"It doesn't mean that I wasn't worried"

Ratchet smiled, "You are still the same soft spark ever, Optimus"

"What are we going to do with this Seeker we got from the Decepticons?" Cliffjumper went ahead to speak

"True, Seekers are known for not being very smart," Bulkhead said, "What will he do for our cause?"

Bumblebee was one step away from punching Bulkhead, but he stopped himself although his door wings moved to demonstrate that he was not happy with what his friend said about the Seeker,

"We'll see that later. Optimus, Bumblebee ... I need your help now."

Ratchet entered the medical wing with the two of them. Prime dismissed the team for the rest of the day.

"Those three are definitely hiding something," Miko said when she saw the door to the medical wing be locked again


	6. He is a what?!

Starscream slowly came back online. His audios picking up a conversation

"Is he really okay, Ratchet?"

"Yes, Optimus, Let the programs calibrate,"

Those voices, Starscream knew those voices. Little by little his vision improved and he was able to see that he was somewhere, an orange medical wing and, the next thing he saw, was the worried blue eyes of Optimus Prime looking at him.

"O ... Optimus?"

"I'm here Starscream,"

Optimus helped the Seeker to sit up in the berth.

"Slow Star, you've been in stasis for almost four millennia" Ratchet helped while explaining his situation "Do you feel any discomfort anywhere?"

"I think my audios are not working properly ... how long di ou say I was in stasis?" Starscream was looking at the orange and white bot now

"Four millennia. You can check."

Starscream didn't believe anything the medic was saying, he checked his systems and found out he wasn't lying. Starscream was frightened,

"It can't be true! Tell me this isn't true, Optimus!" the Seeker looked at his Conjunx Endura with concerned eyes and received a hug in return,

"I will explain everything to you but there is someone who would like to see you first,"

Optimus separates from the Seeker and gives space for a young yellow bot to approach.

"Little Bee?" Starscream said, touching his face.

Bumblebee took his Carrier's hand and started to cry until, finally, he hugged him tightly "Carrier!!"

Starscream hugged back "You grew up so much" Starscream separated and removed the tears from his sparkling, "My little Bee,"

Optimus Prime hugged them both, so happy to be reunited his family again. He swore to himself that they would never be apart. After several minutes, Ratchet left with Bumblebee, giving Optimus room to explain the situation to Starscream.

"I can't believe Megatron did this ... do you mean he ...?"

Optimus Prime nodded

"Primus!!"

Both were sitting in the berth, and Prime explained everything to his Conjunx, in detail.

"There is one more thing I want to ask you for, Star." Optimus looks at him seriously, "I never revealed to my team that I had a Conjunx Endura and that Bumblebee is my sparkling,"

"It was the right thing to do since we are at war and it can be used against you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about us or Bee,"

Optimus retracts his mask and kisses the Starscream helmet, one of the things he liked about the Seeker was how quickly he got things,

"Well, at least you protected Bumblebee and didn't make him participate in this senseless war, right?"

Optimus Prime looked away,

"Right??!" Starscream asked again

If bots could sweat, Optimus Prime would be sweating cold right now.

"Orion..."

"Orion Pax !!"

Outside the whole group heard a "HE'S A WHAT ?? !!" coming from the medical wing. Bumblebee hid behind Ratchet while looking at the access door to the med-bay, and the doctor Autobot whispered "I'm glad I left before it got to that part,"

Optimus tried to calm Starscream "You have to understand that we are at war, Bumblebee was raised in the middle of it."

"Oh don't give me that logic! It was your duty to keep him out of it all!"

"I am the leader of the Autobots, the Matrix chose me. I did the best I could because of the circumstances."

Starscream grunted but began to calm down "Okay. Since we technically have the two of us, we have nothing to do with each other ..." Optimus was not enjoying anything as Starscream smiled "... so we will have to stay in separate quarters."

The world of Optimus Prime fell,

"It's not for all of that! We have little space and you can share a room with me!" the look he gave his Conjunx Endura was very reminiscent of a cyber cat abandoned in the rain and asking for shelter,

"Oh my sweet spark, my love, we need to keep up appearances, don't we?."

"I take back what I said!"

"Too late" the Seeker smiled as he played with the tip of his claw on the Optimus Prime chassis,

Ratchet came in again and was about to ask if everything was okay when he saw the deplorable state in which Optimus was in and was not a genius to know, knowing those two, that Starscream took advantage of something that Optimus said to use against him.

The Autobot doctor approached Optimus and whispered to him "What did you do?"

"I told you not to tell others that we are Conjunx Endura and to keep it a secret that Bumblebee is our sparkling,"

"Oh, Bad move, Optimus, Bad move."

"Are you two finished whispering over there yet?" Starscream glowered 

Ratchet promptly parted ways with his friend "The team wants to meet you, Star."

"So let's get on with it. I want to start researching this planet,"

Once a scientist, always a scientist, he thought Optimus Prime before joining him and Ratchet, leaving the medical wing together.

Optimus brought the team together. The humans were also there.

"I want you to meet Starscream, as you already know he is a Seeker was a scientist at the Iacon Academy."

Cliffjumper couldn't contain his laughter "Optimus, you don't have to lie to us just to get him on the team, Everyone knows that Seekers aren't smart,"

"Cliffjumper !!" Arcee slapped the back of his helm "Don't say that !!"

Bumblebee was going to Cliff but Starscream because his hand in front of him preventing him from following,

"You are not the first Grounder and you will certainly not be the last to say that about me. But it is typical of Grounders not to think before speaking, is it?"

"Hey!!" Cliffjumper protested

Bumblebee was holding back his laughter.

Starscream approached Cliffjumper and realizes that he was a young adult. He was not intimidated, "I am the reason Iacon had energy. It was me who created the Energy Condenser."   
"Wait!" Bulkhead interrupted "Are you the famous SS? The scientist who created not only the Energy Condenser but also created the intergalactic maps? The scientist who created a new element out of thin air capable of eating the rust and thus creating a cure for it?! "   
"Well, to tell you the truth I never got to test the element I called Orbeetrix on a bot. It would be phase three of the experiment but then the war started and I had to abandon the project." Bulkhead took Starscream in his hands and looked at him with shining eyes "I'm your biggest fan!"   
"Er ... thanks?"  
Optimus separated the two "We already understand Bulkhead." Ratchet now held his laughter when he saw Optimus jealous. Starscream thought it was cute.

"Anyway ... Starscream this is Team Autobot. Ratchet is our doctor, Arcee is our fleet fighter and Cliffjumper is her mission partner. Bulkhead is our frontline mechanic and warrior and Bumblebee is ... he is. ..well ... he is our scout and dispatch officer. "

Upon hearing the last part, Starscream looked at Optimus Prime using the corner of his eye in a, not at all friendly way making Optimus swallow.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Miko exclaimed from the hangar,

Starscream drew his attention to the humans who approached them,

"Starscream, these are Miko, Jack, Rafael, and Agent Fowler. They are residents of this planet known as humans."

"Hi!" Miko exclaimed,

"Interesting " Starscream delicately nudges Miko on her cheek with his claw, so as not to hurt her "They look like they are made of organic material."

"it is because we are made of organic material" Raf explained,

"Since you're new here, you'll need an alt mode too. I'll see if I can get you a jet to scan since it looks like you're an aerial type," Fowler looked at the wings that Starscream had, and the Seeker responded by moving the wings in a circular motion and then flapping them. Bumblebee tried to copy the action but only managed the flap part.

"Wow!! Do you have full control of your wings ?!" Miko exclaimed

Optimus liked to see how well Starscream got along with the team, especially with humans. Now they were talking, and Starscream answered all their questions. Bumblebee also took part in the conversation and did not detach from Seeker.

The days passed quietly. Starscream accepted that his Sparkling was a warrior and Optimus convinced him to share the quarter with him after some insistence although during the first days the Prime had to recharge on the floor because Starscream was still mad at him. The scientist spent the whole time analyzing and studying the planet he was on, Earth, and was amazed at the planet's diversity and wealth. In a short time, he already knew everything about humans, animals and plants that lived on that planet, including species not yet discovered by humanity. He wrote everything in an encyclopedia in which he was creating and that contained specimens and drawings. Whenever Autobots went on a mission somewhere on the planet, they brought samples back. Human children also helped. 

Fowler took a Raptor 22 to the base; saying that jet seemed to match Starscream to be his alt mode. The Seeker liked the human's choice and took the aircraft as his alt mode, although he had never left the base since he went online again.

Starscream was researching something useful for the Autobot cause until he arrived at the part of the research that talked about the types of fuels found on that planet. He had an idea. Starscream asked Fowler to get him large quantities of oil, gasoline, alcohol and any other type of fuel that would be used by some means of transportation on that planet, whether aeronautical or not. Fowler managed to get him jet fuel, rocket fuel, oil, car fuel, and fuel made from sugar cane.

If Starscream's calculations were correct, the course of the war could change in favour of the Autobots.


	7. She knows

Starscream could feel Miko looking at him every time he was doing experiments and creating formulas. It didn't take a genius to know that the human was wary of him. Miko had been paying full attention to Optimus and Starscream for a while. She already had suspicions that Prime and Ratchet hiding some a secret and, with the arrival of the Seeker, it seems that this increased her curiousness even more. It was like it was in her DNA to be such a detective and to notice small details.

It all started with a simple look on the first day, Miko noticed that Optimus Prime always seemed to look at Starscream out of the corner of his eye at practically everything the Seeker did. Like if he didn't stop looking, Starscream would disappear forever. Another one who also changed his behaviour when the Seeker arrived was Bumblebee. He was a quiet little bot who spoke little and when he usually did, let out a few beeps or little sounds that resembled whistles that only Raf could understand in some way. But now, the yellow scout was happier than ever and was talking more, and somehow, whenever he could, he stayed close to Starscream.

But Miko suspected, above all, was Starscream. The Seeker had a look that showed a special affection for Optimus and Bumblebee and, whenever they left for a mission, the Raptor22 was super worried. Or when one of them went to see Ratchet, he went with him. Starscream said it was a concern for the bots that had saved him from Megatron, but Miko didn't seem to swallow that excuse at all and again, she was staring at Starscream while he was doing experiments.

The Seeker felt the young human climb up a ladder, and she placed herself at his workplace, which was a table next to Ratchet's computer, still staring at him. Starscream thought it best to ignore it and continue with his work, so he took two elements to mix when, out of the blue, Miko asked a simple question.

"Are you and Optimus Prime dating?"

Starscream mixed the wrong amount of the two elements which created a chain reaction transforming the experiment into a black foam that started to take over the metal table.

"Eww!!!!" Starscream had to catch Miko in hands so she wouldn't be hit by the foam "Ratchet will be a beast if he sees this mess you made, Screamer,"

Starscream didn't accept the nickname he got, and that somehow fell into the Autobots' tastes. He was sure it was the girl who created that nickname.

"I'm trying to create something here, Miko, and you can't be around while I use dangerous substances,"

"But I'm bored! I want to talk to you, Screamer,"

"To me, it seems you want to gossip ..."

"That too! So ... How long have you and Optimus been going out together?"  
Primus! This girl was a little too clever for her good - was the first thing Starscream thought about before answering her that the two of them weren't going out together.

"Ah ... since you are not going out together, does that mean you are already together?"

"For the last time, you piece of organic material ..." Starscream promptly tickled Miko, "... He and I are not together!" The Seeker found it interesting how most of these so-called human beings felt ticklish.

The Autobot group arrived from another mission after facing Vehicons and saw Starscream tickling Miko and the young woman laughing and asking him to stop. Bumblebee felt a pang of envy and walked over to the two, and when Starscream sensed he was jealous, he also started tickling the yellow bot as if he knew where Bumblebee was sensitive.

The rest of the group saw it as a joke, but Optimus under the mask smiled when he heard his Conjunx Endura and their Sparkling laughing and having fun.

Miko looked at Optimus and then at Starscream and stopped with Bumblebee, "Oh" was the last thing she said and she never brought it up again.

The children were home, and the Autobots now were had all retired to their respective quarters. Starscream was lying on the berth when Optimus lay down next to him and hugged him. Ratchet had increased the size of the berth to accommodate the two better,

"Shanix for your thoughts?"

Starscream sighed, "She knows,"

"Who knows what?"

Starscream turns and now looks at Optimus "The young human, she knows about us and possibly about Bumblebee,"

"Who? Miko? Do you really think she knows anything?"

"She's an observer, I like that about her. I have reason to believe that she suspects us."

"If so, wouldn't she have told everyone already?"

"She's smart, more than she lets on. She must know, or think she does, on why we're hiding our relationship and about Bumblebee too."

"Humm ...." Optimus brought the Seeker closer to him while hugging his hips,

"Optimus! Someone could hear us!"

"I asked Ratchet to put a few more layers of metal on the walls and the door. This room is the safest on the base."

"Security is not the same as soundproofing!"

"Do you want to test this theory?"

Starscream knew that Optimus was smirking under the mask. The Prime knew perfectly well that the Seeker was always open to new experiences.

It didn't take long for both of them to put the theory into practice to know if the room was soundproof.


	8. Autobot Family

Starscream barely managed to get up from his berth, but he needed to show Ratchet the formula he finished the day before. They were both going over a datapad and talking. Cliffjumper entered the base with Arcee after a night of patrol. The femme was trying to calm her partner down.

"Since we brought this Seeker in our share of Energon has been cut almost in half because we have to share it with a bot that does nothing !! He doesn't even have weapons or participate in patrols, he doesn't even fight! And whenever he needs to leave to fly we have to accompany him as bodyguards! "

Ratchet was about to say something, but Starscream stopped him. He wanted to hear what the red Autobot had to say about him. Bumblebee appeared with Optimus. They had just left their quarters when they noticed an angry Cliffjumper with Arcee trying to calm him down.

"Don't say that Cliff! He's part of our team."

"He does nothing for the team! Tell me something Starscream has done for us since we rescued him."

Arcee went silent,

"Exactly! This Seeker is like the other Seekers! He's no use! I bet he lied about creating those things just so he could stay on the team and ..."

Cliffjumper did not finish his line of thought because of the moment he stepped in the base. Bumblebee had punched him in the face, hard.

"Don't you dare talk bad about Starscream !!"

Everyone at the venue was surprised by the young scout's action  
as he would never hurt a fly without a good reason.

Cliffjumper quickly got up and pushed Bumblebee "What is your problem?!"

"You are the problem!" Bumblebee shoved Cliff back.

The shoving eventually evolved into a fight. Optimus was going to separate the two but, out of nowhere, Starscream stood between them and separated them,

"Stop it! You are acting like sparklings!"

Cliffjumper stands a few steps away from the Seeker "You are not my Carrier !!"

"But I clearly have to act like one for you two, since you clearly can't be mature on your own,"

" How do you know, you were in stasis during practically the whole war! What would you know about us ?!"

"Cliff!!" Arcee was shocked at what her companion had said,

Starscream leaned in closely eyes shining, "Don't you dare say I don't know what a war can do with a bot!" Cliffjumper started to walk backwards, but Starscream went ahead and cornered him against a wall, the Seeker now had his claws very close to the Autobot's chassis "I was there, at the beginning of the war! I saw how it all started! I saw someone I considered a friend try to kill me" Starscream held back tears from running down his face "I was separated from my Conjunx Endura! I couldn't even see my sparkling grow up !!"

Cliffjumper and Arcee were quite surprised to hear this. They did not know that the Seeker had a family before the war started. Cliffjumper was an orphan all his life until the day Arcee found him, and since then the two have been inseparable,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that" The red bot looked to the side, ashamed,

"Keep your empty apologies to yourself."

Starscream went back to Ratchet "Do what you want with the formulas, I'm going to retire for today."

The Seeker went back to his quarters and locked the door. Bulkhead shortly after with the children and noticed the heavy atmosphere.

"Did something happen?" Bulkhead realizes that Bumblebee was furious about something and that he ignored Cliffjumper completely,

Optimus looked at Cliffjumper in disappointment and went over to Bumblebee. Ratchet took a deep breath and went to Cliffjumper and Arcee,

"It wasn't your fault, Cliff, you don't know Starscream's story but next time think before you speak."

Cliffjumper was now feeling guilty. Arcee spoke to him, saying to apologize to Starscream when things calmed down. Bulkhead and the kids didn't understand anything, but it didn't take long for them to know what had happened there because Jack asked Arcee who explained what happened. June was with them today and went to talk to Cliffjumper and told him not to worry and Starscream would forgive him, Cliff asked how she could be so sure June smiled and said "That's what mothers do, we adopt children's pain even when they are not our children,"

Optimus and Bumblebee entered the room where Starscream had stormed off to, to find him crying. When Starscream noticed their presence, he started crying harder muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over. Both said nothing and just hugged him tightly, Starscream hugged Bumblebee back and apologized uncontrollably to him for not being able to protect him in the past and for leaving him. Now all of them were crying, Bumblebee, Starscream and Optimus found that they all felt the same thing since the Seeker disappeared.

Days passed, Cliffjumper apologized to Starscream and Bumblebee apologized to Cliffjumper for punching him. Everything returned to normal, and the first batch of Synthetic Energon came out. They would no longer need to ration, but the Seeker still stated that it was also good to maintain a balanced diet, so they would continue to need non-synthetic Energon. Starscream now worked to create Energon formulas made with clean energy. It was more challenging, but he was ready for it. His concentration was interrupted once again when Bumblebee and Cliffjumper started fighting once more. This time because of a board game playing with the Arcee and Bulkhead and the children. Where you would buy and sell land and construct houses. Cliffjumper didn't want to pay someone for a piece of land that belonged to Bumblebee. and an argument started

Starscream just turned around and let out a kind of high-pitched cry. The bots now stared at the Seeker who told them with a straight face to play quietly or else they would lose it.

Later that day, Ratchet explained to everyone that Seekers could scream at high frequencies, confusing enemies and even aiming to blow up the audios. It was a defence mechanism for them, and they only used it as a last resort since they could not maintain the frequency for long.

The Autobots that day learned that Starscream might not be that helpless. Megatron sent Soundwave to research and find out everything about Seeker. He had a plan to get Starscream out of his hiding place.


	9. Now They Know

The battle was chaotic, Megatron managed to attract the Autobots using a false relic signal that Soundwave created to lure them directly into the trap. The Decepticons had the advantage of the terrain, and Soundwave attacked the Autobots from the flank.

Vehicons gradually gained ground, using smoke bombs to confuse the Autobots. Bumblebee was in the middle of the smoke and dust and was trying to locate himself when he felt a back against his, and when the dust settled, Megatron was holding the yellow scout, his cannon pointed at the young bot's face.

The Autobots immediately stopped fighting when they saw Bumblebee being held hostage,

"Megatron! Release Bumblebee!"

"Oh Optimus ... as much as I want to, it will not be possible, but I am willing to make an exchange ..." he was smirking, victoriously,

The group then hears the sound of jet engines approaching. A Raptor 22 appeared in the sky. 

"Megatronus !!!!" Starscream transformed mid-air and stood in front of the Autobots. Bumblebee on seeing the Seeker tried in every way to get rid of the leader Decepticons but only made Megatron hold him tighter and put Bumblebee on his knees while twisting his arm.

Starscream felt Bumblebee's pain and fear in his spark "Please Megatronus, let him go."

"My name is Megatron! Megatronus is no more!" the warlord put more force on Bumblebee's arm until it emitted a cracking sound,

"It's me you want, leave Bumblebee alone !!"

Megatron looked at the expression that Starscream made, fear The Seeker was worried about Bumblebee. Optimus stood next to Starscream, but the look on the Autobot leader was one of fury.

Megatron wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he didn't care, he threw Bumblebee on the ground and made the cannon even more charged with power,

"There will be one less Autobot today!"

"NO!" Starscream quickly transformed and flew towards Bumblebee, he was a Seeker and Seekers were known for their high speed and, Starscream was the fastest of them all.

A small explosion sounded raising the dust. Megatron's smug grin disappeared from his face when he saw Starscream's body-hugging Bumblebee his wings destroyed. Megatron had shot the Seeker,

Even with his wings destroyed and losing Energon, Starscream still stood up, but he was different, his eyes looked lifeless now and were completely red. The Seeker could only see his sparkling on the ground, with a broken wrist, and in front of him only enemies who wanted to hurt his creation.

Starscream stood in front of Bumblebee in protective mode. Ratchet appeared next to Bulkhead shouting for everyone to get away from Starscream and seek shelter. But the warning came too late. The Seeker emitted a supersonic scream that made the bots scramble back, and cover their audios.

"Ratchet! What's going on ?!" Arcee yelled at the doctor,

"Seekers are overprotective with his offsprings! Starscream felt Bumblebee was in trouble and immediately went to him! Seeing that his creation was in danger the Carrier protocols will come into action! Usually, Seekers have sparklings along with a Trine where they protect together but Starscream is different! He doesn't have a Trine to help him take care of the offsprings so the Carrier protocols within him are stronger! Now he sees everyone as a potential threat to his creation! "

"Wow ow ow !!! Do you mean that Screamer is the Carrier of Bumblebee ?? !!" Cliffjumper looked at Ratchet while covering his audios.

"Explanations later! Now we have to calm Starscream!" Ratchet yelled to the Prime "Optimus! Try to calm him down through the bond!"

"On it !!"

Bulkhead, Arcee and Cliffjumper look at Optimus now that he left his hiding place and headed towards Starscream facing the supersonic wave until he managed to get close enough to embrace the Seeker,

"It's okay, Star, Bumblebee is safe, you're with us now."

Gradually, Starscream calmed down and stopped screaming and fell unconscious in the arms of his Conjunx.

Megatron's laughter broke the silence "How could I be so blind!? That day in Cybertron you were holding a sparkling! Your sparkling with Starscream ... your sparkling with Starscream ... with my Seeker!! "

Optimus left Starscream with Ratchet who went to see Starscream and stop the bleeding. Bumblebee hugged his Carrier protectively while the doctor took care of his injuries.

"Starscream was never yours, Megatron!"

"He is mine, Optimus! You took it from me just as you took the Matrix that should also be mine! You took everything from me that was meant to be mine !!"

"Starscream is not yours and will never be yours, Megatron! You have let yourself live in this illusion for too long!" Both leaders activated their blasters. But before they could fire, Soundwave opened a portal and ordered the Decepticons to withdraw.

"This isn't over yet, Prime. Starscream, in the end, will be mine."

Megatron withdrew, and the Autobots returned to the base. Ratchet was in the medical ward taking care of Starscream and Bumblebee was with him, and Optimus was now facing his furious team.

"I owe you all explanations ..."

"What do you mean Starscream is the Bumblebee Carrier ?! Arcee was furious" Who else knows about that?! "

"I knew, and June too," said Miko,

Everyone looks at the young human incredulously,

"Being a mother, it was easy for me to find out," June said

"It was pretty obvious in reality." Miko completed

Optimus Prime brought his attention back to him and, little by little started to explain the whole situation.

Arcee had to sit down to process everything "You and Starscream are Conjunx Endura ..."

"And Bumblebee is your sparkling" Cliffjumper completed

"Why did you hide this information from us, Optimus? Don't you trust us?" Bulkhead asked, 

Now everyone was looking at Optimus for an answer and Ratchet left the medical wing "This is not Optimus's fault, I convinced him to keep it secret about him having a Conjunx Endura and about Bumblebee being his sparkling for security reasons."

Ratchet puts his hand on Optimus' shoulder "Starscream will be fine, but he won't be able to fly or transform for a while. Bumblebee is with him, and I've already treated his wrist."

"Thank you, old friend."

Ratchet then explained better to the group why he did this and how Optimus feared the team would treat Bumblebee differently if they knew he was his son. Ratchet also said that he treated Starscream at his clinic and followed the entire process until Bumblebee's premature birth.

"When Starscream wakes up I will have something to say to all of you but now, let him rest."

Bulkhead, Arcee and Cliffjumper were still a little angry that Optimus didn't trust them with the secret. But remembering what the Seeker had done for the team and how he acted like a mother to the whole team and took care of them, they saw Starscream as an indispensable member and would do anything to protect him from Megatron.

At the Nemesis, Megatron looked at the screen next to Soundwave. He had heard and seen everything the Autobots said at their base. The SIC had taken advantage of the confusion earlier and managed to get Laserbeak through the Autobot's portal. They now had eyes and ears within their base.

Soundwave planned to create a distraction to infiltrate the Autobot base using Laserbeak. Although, Megatron's eagerness to destroy and Bumblebee's capture, and the Seeker getting injured wasn't part of the plan. It gave Soundwave a large number of new data and information to be updated.


	10. Big brother

Starscream onlined, his body aching. The first thing he saw was Bumblebee sitting on the floor next to his berth, recharging, with his head on the berth above his arms. Primus! Starscream missed holding his sparkling in his arms and putting him in the berth when he slept after playing for hours but that time would never come back. Bumblebee was now too big, and the Seeker couldn’t hold him anymore, so he had to be content to pat his helm.

Bumblebee awakened, "Carrier !!"  
Starscream hugged him "I'm fine, little Bee, don't worry. What happened?"

"Aside from the confusion you caused because of your Carrier protocols, having spent almost four days in stasis so I could fix you and the base in total confusion, I would say that everything is fine,"

Starscream drew his attention to Ratchet, somewhat confused by all the information thrown in his face at once

"I'm sorry Starscream, I'm under a lot of pressure in the last few days and seeing if the test results are correct. If they are, I will personally give Optimus a scolding,"

"Me? What did I do?" Optimus said, entering Medbay. He sat on the berth with Starscream with the help of Bumblebee,

"As I said before, I need to know the results of the tests first," Ratchet gave Starscream a medium-quality Energon cube to drink.

Starscream drank the whole cube, but he still felt hungry. Ratchet gave him another cube and Starscream, graciously, accepted. When the Seeker finished the second cube and saw how Ratchet looked at him with folded arms, it was then he realized what the doctor was talking about,

Starscream was beaming.

"It is good to see that you are happy, but might I remind you we are in the middle of a war?"

"Oh,"

Reality hurt.

"Could someone explain to me what's going on?" Optimus didn't understand anything, just like Bumblebee

"Ah yes, what reminds me," Ratchet smacked the behind of the Prime's head with all his might,

"Ow! Ratchet what,"

Optimus received another slap before he even finished his sentence,

"What were you thinking?! I know you missed your Conjunx but couldn't you have held back ?! Or at least taken protective measures?!"

Starscream covered Bumblebee's audios. The scout did not understand anything about the situation.

"But what are you talking about, Ratchet?"

Ratchet took a long breath to calm himself.

Starscream made Bumblebee sit next to him in the berth "Bee, you will be the oldest sparkling in this war,”

Optimus and Bumblebee exchanged looks before realization dawned in their processors. Smiles appeared on both their faceplates. Although they soon left when Ratchet delivered a double smack to the back of their helms,

"I'm happy about that too, but can we get back to reality? We're in the middle of a war and now Starscream will need more protection than ever before and he won't be able to be alone at any time, especially when he leaves to fly,"

Starscream looked at the worried faces of his family,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can create Null Rays for protection, especially if I make the weapon with the power to paralyze creating enough time for me to escape or hide,"

"But ..." Starscream stood up and kissed Optimus on the mask,

"We are in the middle of a war, concerns must be taken. I can stay at the base and help Ratchet here or even create weapons that can be useful for the cause. I know you don't want me to participate in the war but that is a luxury that we do not have now. I already created Synthetic Energon, I may as well create new weapons, "

Optimus knew that Starscream could create powerful weapons, he had the intellect for it, but he knew the Seeker wouldn't like it,

"Besides, I can fly less."

"No, Star!" Optimus said, "You are a Seeker, you need to fly to maintain your health !. You will not be cutting your flight!"

"I will have to agree with Optimus, Starscream," Ratchet said, “You don't have a Trine so you need to be extra cautious.”

"Don't worry, it's not like there are other Seekers out there. I'll take care of myself but now Optimus has to warn the team about my condition, right?"

" I'll do my best,"

Optimus retracts his mask and kissed Starscream, "Rest"

Prime leaves Medbay with Bumblebee who was super happy to get the team together and tell the news. It didn't take long for Ratchet and Starscream to hear from inside Medbay the team was elated to receive the news that a sparkling was on the way. It was a little hope for them that good things could still happen.

Megatron sent a datapad flying. It was a report that Soundwave sent to him about what was happening at the Autobot base. Its current status as a projectile began when the warlord found out that Starscream was expecting.  
Seekers had sparklings if they were happy or felt safe, that was what most bothered the leader Decepticon, but he had a plan. The Autobots were unaware that Megatron still had troops hidden in the galaxy.

"Soundwave" Megatron called him on the com "It's time to bring our Aerial Armada commander back," the other side of the line was silent, but Megatron knew that Soundwave would carry out that order.

The Autobots didn't know that Megatron had two Seekers who worked as bodyguards in Vos for the royal family. After most of the Royal family got murdered anymore, they became bounty hunters  
elater, they found another aerial bot and the three became a Trine and Megatron took the three for the Decepticon cause and, taking advantage of the fact that they could fly through space, and sent them on a mission to find Energon but was now calling them back.

Megatron could use them to capture Starscream again since two of them were Seekers. They would know when Starscream would need to fly and how he would act in certain situations, which was also an advantage besides the fact that they could now attack the Autobots from the air.

Megatron was confident that he could now win the war and finally have Starscream for himself. He didn't like the idea of keeping his sparklings alive, but he knew that if he did something against the Seeker's creations, Starscream would never want him. He had a plan to exterminate Optimus, become Bumblebee's new Sire, and end the Autobots. He could make Starscream happy and have sparklings with him. That was Decepticon's plan, no matter how long it took him to accomplish it.


	11. Seekers

Megatron was facing three aerial bots kneeling on the ground; they had just arrived after a long journey. Two of them were Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, one, was not a seeker and was called Dreadwing. They were a Trine.

Thundercracker was the leader, known for being cruel to his enemies and his sonic boom. Skywarp was silly, but his teleportation ability compensated for his lack of sobriety, Dreadwing was the biggest and had a calm demeanour. The three being so different seemed to complete each other and formed an almost perfect Trine. Of course, they had their differences, most notable was Dreadwing's tremendous sense of honour, but nothing to stop them from doing their job.

Megatron motioned for the three to rise "I called you back because I have a special mission for you."

Soundwave placed live footage of the Autobot base on the Nemesis' computer screen. Optimus was looking at data with Cliffjumper and Arcee. Bulkhead seemed to be carrying a huge box full of pieces of equipment and placing it along with other boxes on the floor.

"Laserbeak infiltrated the Autobot base but does not know the location as it is an underground base, there is a bot that is being tricked by Prime, this is where you enter." Megatron looked at the aerial bots who were watching the video,

Thundercracker had his arms crossed and was analyzing the Autobots. Skywarp was more interested in the human children who appeared together with Bumblebee, and Dreadwing looked at Bulkhead and the boxes he was bringing.

"Your mission is very simple; I want you to rescue a bot for me, another Seeker."

Skywarp and Thundercracker turned away from the screen to their leader,

"As I said before, he is being deceived by Optimus Prime and, as if it were still not enough, the leader Autobot still uses him for _personal purposes _." Megatron looked closely at the reaction of Thundercracker and Skywarp after saying this, he noticed that their wings had shot up in anger. Precisely what he was looking for,__

__"I am counting on you to rescue the Seeker and bring him to me where we will protect him."_ _

__Megatron's plan was simple but, malicious: by convincing the two Seekers that there was a third party in danger so that they could rescue him and thus using the excuse of protecting him, he could finally get his hands on Starscream. And the plan was working so far. Dreadwing kept watching the video when he motioned for his Trine to watch the footage where Starscream was walking toward Bulkhead._ _

__Thundercracker and Skywarp are surprised to see who appeared and approach the screen, not seeming to believe who it was._ _

__"His name is Starscream, he is the one you must rescue."_ _

__Tc and Warp exchanged looks, Dreadwing noticed the strange reaction from the two but decided to wait until they were alone to ask them. Despite being a Trine, they had not bonded._ _

__Starscream seemed to be talking to Bulkhead, who took one of the boxes out of Laserbeak's field of vision and into the base. The human children now went to the Seeker, and he lowered his hand and let them up and placed them on his shoulder. The very hyperactive young girl only stopped moving when the older one held her so she wouldn't slip and fall. Bumblebee came over, and Starscream pet his helm and the kids passed over the scout's shoulder. It was not possible to hear their conversation as Laserbeak was not close enough._ _

__Bulkhead took the last box, and the Seeker said goodbye to the group and went after the dark green bot and disappeared from the video._ _

__"It shouldn't be a difficult mission for you three," Megatron stared at the Trine,_ _

__"Don't worry, Lord Megatron. We will get the Seeker back for you." Thundercracker stated_ _

__"Good, you may leave,"_ _

__Trine then went to the quarters they were assigned. There were three berths separated from each other. Dreadwing wasted no time and asked who the Seeker was._ _

__"A bot we've known in the past" was the only answer that Dreadwing got from Thundercracker and Skywarp who were miraculously quiet,_ _

__Soundwave told Laserbeak to follow Starscream through their bond. He didn't like the boxes containing different types of metals, cables and pieces of all sizes. Laserbeak followed Starscream to his new workplace, which was now a small room and held only a metal table. The boxes that Bulkhead carried were on the floor beside the table. Starscream seemed to be working on something using those materials.  
On the wall, there were weapons designs. Everything was in a Vosian code. On the wall, there were also formulas also written in the code. Starscream was meticulous and didn't want his plans to fall into the wrong hands._ _

__Soundwave didn't like that at all. He knew that Starscream, being a scientist, could create powerful weapons, since with his intellect it wouldn't be a problem. Laserbeak now had a single mission: watch over the Seeker._ _

__


	12. Royal (?)

With Aerialbots back in the army, Megatron gained an advantage in the fights against the Autobots. Rachet had to fix up his teammates more often. But none of them told Starscream about the two Seekers and the other Aerialbot because they did not want to worry him due to his condition until the human partners promised not to say anything but Starscream was suspicious.

And it was by helping Ratchet fix Arcee that he noticed what they were hiding. Starscream knew that burn injury pattern very well, but he was quiet since it was just an idea. He was unsure if it was what he thought it was, but if his suspicions were correct. The secret he kept from everyone, even his Conjunx, could come up and could bring even more problems for the Autobots.

After taking care of Arcee's injuries, Starscream went back to his quarters to rest. In a few days, his sparkling would go to the gestation tank, and he would be defenceless for the rest of the pregnancy. He had to act fast.

When the Autobots left for another mission and Ratchet was distracted, Starscream followed the group, putting themselves at a safe distance and flying just above the clouds to not be seen by others. That was when he spotted Dreadwing. Starscream spent some time gliding in midair relieved it was an aerial bot and not who he was thinking. It must have just been lucky that the wound looked like an attack by a bot he had known in the past.

His relief did not last long.

Shortly after the battle started against the Decepticons, the Autobot group underwent an air attack from two jets, Raptors like him, who launched the missiles before transforming and going to the ground to help Dreadwing. Thoughts raced through Starscream's mind. He tried to control the panic he felt, but when Skywarp teleported and reappeared behind Bumblebee, everything he felt or thought was gone.

A loud, "Clank," interrupted the fight, and when they look to see where the sound came from, they saw Starscream holding the servant of the other Seeker who had a blade that would have hit the scout if Starscream had not prevented the attack. Skywarp immediately teleported and joined Thundercracker and Dreadwing.

Starscream placed himself in front of the Autobots, and Thundercracker placed himself in front of the Decepticons, the battle had stopped, but both sides were alert and with prepared blasters.

"Still alive, huh?" the blue Seeker said without caring much about the tone,

"As a human saying would say, a bad vase doesn't break. You know I was always the black sheep in the family,"

Both looked at each other. Sparks seemed to come out between their eyes,

"What are you doing here, Thundercracker?"

"Isn't it obvious, Your Royalty? We are here to save you, Again,"

"I don’t know what kind of lies Megatron told you but I am content where I am,"

"That's a lie! You have always been used by other people! You are being used by Prime!" At this very moment, Thundercracker took a half step back to see how the Starscream's red eyes turned light lilac

"I don't care what others think about me, my whole life has been based on that but I will not allow them to speak ill of my Conjunx or my family."

"Co-Conjunx?"

Starscream's eyes turned red walked next to Optimus Prime, "He has been my Conjunx for millennia but you had no way of knowing that since I left that place and left my past behind,"

Thundercracker and Skywarp were quite surprised, "So ... you mean ..." Warp started to say

"Megatron lied to you and wanted to use you to capture me, he is so obsessed with me that he kept me in a capsule in stasis and frozen just to separate me from my Conjunx and make him think I had died in Cybertron,"

"He did what ?? !!" TC was furious now

Skywarp tried to calm Thundercracker. Starscream just took a long breath when he saw that the two were doing there, and without any other bot understanding anything. Bumblebee and Optimus approach and ask what was going on,

"Nothing to worry about, these two are ... friends of mine," Starscream said cautiously, as he checked Bumblebee's face for injuries,

TC and Warp stopped what they were doing and looked at Starscream when he called them friends, they gawked.

Skywarp went to the yellow Autobot and separated it from Starscream, "Who do you think it is to receive this kind of treatment by the young prin-" Warp received a punch from Starscream that stopped him in front of Thundercracker who now helped him to get up,

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I use too much force?" Starscream seemed to smile, but his face was grim "So dirty that from now on you two won't say anything that shouldn't be said to me, my Conjunx or my son" Starscream opens his eyes revealing lilac, "Did I make it clear?"

"Yes sir !!" the two Seekers responded on the spot,

"Good" Starscream is back to the usual and with crimson eyes,

"I just don't understand why you don't want them to know that you are the Prince of Vos and Winglo-"

Thundercracker covered Skywarp's mouth, but he wasn't fast enough. Now both Autobots and Decepticons in that location looked at Starscream in surprise. But it was Optimus who was most shocked.

Starscream facepalmed, he had forgotten that Skywarp was an idiot.


	13. Not Much Longer Now

Starscream, at that very moment, wanted to send Skywarp to the pit itself. He had said too much! It was because of Seekers like him that there were rumours about Seekers being stupid.

"Well, since it was revealed, I have no more reason to hide." Starscream had to close Optimus's mouth, which was open, "I really come from the royal family of Vos, but I abandoned everything to follow my dream of entering the Academy and becoming a scientist. Winglord, my Sire, did not accept this idea of having one of his sparklings amid common bots and no ranks so I just ran away leaving behind a datapad stating that I would no longer be part of the royal family. "

"Why didn't you tell me before, Star?" Optimus was still incredulous

"There was no reason. I abandoned my past and it was thanks to this that I was able to find you." Starscream stands on tiptoe and kisses his Conjunx

In the following klicks, Thundercracker and Skywarp explained that they were both Starscream's bodyguards when he still lived in Vos and that the two lost contact with him when he left everything behind.

Dreadwing heard everything and liked it less and less than he heard. From the way the conversation was going, the two seekers were not loyal to Megatron but to their prince, now the new Winglord and, left there taking advantage that the attention was not on him to warn Megatron of what he had discovered.

When TC and Warp noticed Dreadwing's disappearance, it was too late; he was already gone. The dark blue Seeker knew that Aerialbot would tell Megatron everything; this won't be good.

At the Autobot base, the other bots were happy to have found new allies that could fly. It would help a lot in the battles against the Decepticons and weaken the faction. Thundercracker told Optimus everything about what Megatron told them to do in space and how they got tricked into thinking that the Autobot leader had Starscream as a prisoner. The two Seekers were quite surprised when Optimus said that Bumblebee was their sparkling and that Starscream was expecting another. Warp was elated to have a new member of the royal family even though they were not a flyer. Thundercracker was more concerned with the state of Starscream as he would be quite helpless when the sparkling started to grow and he could no longer fly, but one thing was for sure, they would protect him as they did in the past.

When Starscream retired to his quarters to rest, Thundercracker took the opportunity to speak alone with Optimus Prime inside the medical wing, notifying him that Soundwave's casseticon was at the base watching Starscream's every move. Information that Optimus shared with everyone, except his Conjunx, so as not to worry him, through a closed com. Ratchet then started working on a paralyzing gas to put in the vents so that they could get Laserbeak out of the vents without being attacked by the casseticon. It worked.

Laserbeak sat unhappily in a small birdcage, squawking angrily for her release. Some of the Autobots wanted to destroy her, but Optimus did not allow it since Soundwave had already lost enough cassetticons during the war.   
He asked Arcee and Cliffjumper to leave Laserbeak in a place where her Teammates could find her. The two went through a portal to carry out the orders and left the angry casseticon in the middle of the desert before returning.

The Nemesis Not only had he lost two Seekers who would be of great help in the war, he now had no way of knowing what was happening at the Autobot base even though Soundwave was well relieved to have Laserbeak back safe and sound and resting on his chest. And, to make matters worse, he was so furious when Dreadwing told what he had discovered that leader Decepticon, he shot Dreadwing, creating a hole in his chest, offlining him.

Megatron sat on his throne, trying to figure out how to get his hands on his Seeker. Now that he discovered that Starscream was part of the royal family, known to very resilient sparks, which showed why Bumblebee was so hard to kill even when he was seriously injured.

Bumblebee, sparkling from Starscream. Autobot and scout. Megatron started to think how the scout could have been his sparkling if he had gotten rid of Optimus early on. It is the same thing with the new sparkling that Starscream was expecting. Megatron's twisted idea of having Starscream for himself and having a family with him made him more unstable than ever. Megatron no longer cared about the Decepticon cause or reviving Cybertron; he now just wanted to destroy Optimus and have Starscream for himself.

Soundwave and other Decepticons weren't going to endure the madness of their leader any longer.


End file.
